


Мёртвая плоть

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Necrophilia, PWP, Sex with a walker, Walkers (Walking Dead), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мир скатился ко всем чертям, и она умерла. Как и всё остальное, что было ему дорого. Всё это сгорело, растворилось, провалилось в желудки ненасытных монстров.<br/>Но она осталась. Он её оставил. Себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мёртвая плоть

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Пенни является в тексте совершеннолетней  
> 2\. Написано по сцене из комиксов, однако изменён её таймлайн: (спойлер к комиксам!) здесь Губернатор вырывает Пенни зубы до того, как Рик, Мишонн и Гленн вырвались, и Мишонн отомстила Губернатору, в том числе несколько подпортив его мужскую анатомию.  
> 3\. Губернатор не отец Пенни, а её дядя по канону книги "Восхождение Губернатора": (спойлер к книге!) в ней Пенни – дочь его брата Филиппа, а самого Губернатора зовут Брайан. После смерти Филиппа и Пенни он берёт имя брата, начинает считать уже мёртвую девочку своей дочерью и становится главой Вудбери.
> 
> Написано для команды The Walking Dead на ЗФБ-2014.

– Чёрт возьми, да успокойся ты! – шипит Губернатор сквозь зубы, крепко сжимая пальцы на плече Пенни.

Она смотрит на него своими безжизненными, пустыми, глупыми и абсолютно бесполезными глазами и рычит, и двигает лишёнными уже половины зубов челюстями, и извивается в его руках. Её конечности ничем не скованы, на ней лишь привычный ошейник, а он не сильно стесняет движения.

– Я знаю, что тебе вряд ли понравится, но ты должна понимать, насколько это улучшит положение, как хорошо повлияет на наши отношения.

Губернатор раздражается, шипит себе под нос, и, подхватывая оброненные плоскогубцы, снова залезает ими ей в рот. Крепко сжимая на одном из зубов, тянет вверх и в сторону. Тот поддаётся сразу, с лёгкостью выскальзывая из подгнившей плоти дёсен. Губернатор откидывает его в сторону и сразу принимается за следующий.

– Вот, сейчас и с этим всё, совсем уже раскачался. 

Пенни продолжает рычать и дрыгаться, изо рта у неё пахнет гноем и мертвечиной, но это не доставляет ему ни малейшего дискомфорта. Он не просто привык к постоянной вони разложения, тонким флёром постоянно веющей по его квартире. Он любит её, он её впитывает, широко раздувая ноздри, он ухмыляется и сливается с этим миром всё больше всякий раз, когда запах дотягивается до его носа.

– Видишь, не так уж и плохо. Ещё совсем чуть-чуть, и мы закончим.

Губернатор помнит, как Пенни смеялась. Как улыбалась ему, обвивала одной рукой его шею и прижималась тёплыми чуть липкими губами к его щеке, махала на прощание рукой и убегала от подвозившего её дядюшки к своим многочисленным друзьями, приобретённым в колледже. Он смотрел на неё, на то, как её длинные светлые волосы падают ей на плечи, и тяжело дышал через нос, стараясь игнорировать твердеющий член. Он был женат, она была его племянницей, он не имел права чувствовать такое по отношению к ней. А потом мир скатился ко всем чертям, и она умерла. Как и всё остальное, что было ему дорого. Всё это сгорело, растворилось, провалилось в желудки ненасытных монстров.

Но она осталась. Её он _оставил_. Себе.

– Вот так, хорошо, – выдыхает Губернатор, наконец, откладывая плоскогубцы после того, как последний зуб отлетает в сторону. Раскрывает пальцами её рот, любуясь своей работой: голыми теперь дёснами, которые больше не способны навредить ему, засадив в него Богом проклятый вирус, и довольно ухмыляется.

– А теперь иди сюда и поцелуй папочку, – шепчет, резко притягивая её к себе, впиваясь в её губы и сразу же пропихивая язык внутрь её рта, обводя изнутри.

Вкус отвратителен, и к горлу Гуребнатора подкатывает рвотный позыв, но он продолжает впитывать это в себя, всё крепче сжимая пальцы на её подбородке, слыша, как под слишком сильной хваткой начинают сжиматься размягчённые смертью мышцы.

– Думаю, со временем я привыкну к этому вкусу, – сообщает он Пенни, отрываясь от её рта и утирая свои губы тыльной стороной ладони. В горле мерзко, но не настолько, чтобы оторваться от своего занятия и запить привкус гнили стаканом воды. Ему не сложно перетерпеть.

Сегодня Пенни особенно красива. На одной из последних вылазок за припасами он случайно наткнулся на комнату какой-то давно уже дохлой девчонки-тинейджера. Вся её семья, как и большинство не выдержавших всего этого дерьма людей, картинно перестреляла себя, и они – отец, мать, дочь и даже грёбанная собака – теперь лежали на полу гостиной великолепной четвёркой, переплетя пальцы и вжимаясь друг в друга. Вытекший и давно уже подсохший мозг каждого из них смешался в одну большую зловонную лужу, и Губернатор, презрительно пнув трупы слабовольной семейки, поднялся на второй этаж дома. И не ошибся в своём решении. У девчонки в комнате остался целый гардероб её проблядушной подростковой одежды. Копаясь в многочисленных платьях, он нашёл то, что хотел. 

Короткое, чёрное, с полупрозрачным верхом.

Пенни сейчас почти не двигается, и одной рукой он приподнимает это платье, которое с таким трудом натянул на неё час назад. Под юбкой такое же чёрное, безвкусное и откровенно блядское кружевное бельё, в котором она умерла. Оно едва скрывает бледно-серую кожу на лобке. Ткань покрыта бурыми пятнами и слизью, и Губернатор поддевает трусы сверху, тянет их вниз, и видит, что она умерла гладковыбритой. У живых мертвецов волосы не растут.  
Он чуть нервно облизывает пересохшие губы и тянется второй рукой к собственной ширинке, крепко сжимая затвердевший член через грубую ткань брюк.

Губернатор ведёт пальцем вниз и проскальзывает под ткань трусов ей между ног, сразу же проталкивая его в неё до первой фаланги, не встречая при этом никакого сопротивления – мягкая плоть легко раздвигается, пропуская внутрь. Пенни дёргается и рычит, смотрит на него своими белёсыми зрачками, открывает беззубый рот, высовывает зеленоватый язык.

Губернатор знает, что она ничего не чувствует, что просто _не может_ чувствовать, но ему нравится представлять обратное, поэтому он чуть сгибает палец и, чуть подавшись вперёд, утыкается губами ей в ухо:  
– Тебе нравится? Скажи, что тебе нравится.

Он добавляет ещё один, и она снова рычит, снова изворачивается, и он видит, как её грудь двигается под тканью полупрозрачного платья. Крайне тяжело было одеть её в него, но оно того определённо стоило. Ничто не подчёркивает подгнивающие женские прелести так же эффектно, как чёрный бархат.

Убрав руку, он отстраняется от Пенни на пару секунд, но лишь для того, чтобы быстрым движением расстегнуть и спустить до колен собственные штаны.

Таким твёрдым его член не становился даже от вида этой чернокожей сучки, изломленной, окровавленной, безвольно свисающей на цепях, но всё ещё выплёвывающей ему в лицо проклятия вперемешку с красноватой, чуть пенящейся слюной.  
– Иди сюда, – ухмыльнувшись, он опрокидывает Пенни на спину и разводит её ноги в стороны.

Губернатор проталкивается в гнилую плоть резко, сразу до основания, он может себе это позволить, потому что ей не больно. Она не чувствует ничего, абсолютно ничего, кроме всепоглощающего голода, который руководит её нынешней после-жизнью. Он понимает это, отчётливо и ясно, и поэтому начинает двигать бёдрами в абсолютно бешеном ритме, вбиваясь в неё по самые яйца.

Внутри у неё холодно, липко, вязко, влажно от сочащейся слизи разложения, это ни капли не похоже на ощущения, которые доставляет полностью живая женщина.

Она продолжает издавать эти звуки, это утробное рычание, смешанное с каким-то бульканьем у неё в горле, и он чувствует внезапно закипающее внутри раздражение. Он не хочет это слышать, не хочет этого постоянного напоминания о том, чтем она является на самом деле. Его накрывает резким приступом злобы, по виску стекает пот, и он с размаха бьёт её по лицу.

– Заткнись, заткись! – Губернатор практически орёт, на её лицо с его рта слетает слюна, и он резко пропихивает ей в рот пальцы, сразу все пять. Обхватив у корня язык, грубо тянет вверх, одним движением вырывая мускул. Сжимает кулак, давя плоть в мелкую стекающую по ладони кашицу, тяжело выдыхает сквозь плотно сжатые зубы и делает ещё одно движение бёдрами вперёд. Низко стонет, кончая, и отпихивает Пенни от себя раскрытой ладонью. Той самой ладонью, в линии на которой забились остатки языка. Он размазывает их по её лицу, но даже от этого оно не меняется, не становится безобразнее.

Её уродливую, подохшую вместе с этим грёбанным миром красоту ничем не испортишь.

Вытащив член, он смотрит на свой обмякший орган. Тот весь перемазан спермой вперемешку с непонятной сероватой массой и мелкими налипшими кусочками плоти.

Губернатор не вытирается. Губернатор натягивает штаны, застёгивая ширинку и ремень.

Смотрит на Пенни, которая всё ещё лежит на полу, но уже не с разведёнными в сторону ногами – она успела перевернуться на живот и пытается подползти ближе, тянет к Губернатору искривлённые пальцы. Он садится перед ней на колени и обвивает руками вокруг шеи, прижимает к себе, гладит по волосам, случайно выдирая пальцами пряди, отходящие прямо от кожи головы вместе с мелкими её кусочками.

Пенни продолжает заходиться уродливыми звуками, идущими из самого горла, из самого нутра.

Из самой её мертвой плоти.


End file.
